A plug connector for applications such as in mobile telephones, commonly includes a row of contacts that make electrical connection with corresponding terminals on the mating connector, and a separate latch that holds the connectors together. It is possible for the contacts to provide some retention force, but such retention force is usually low so reliable latching requires a separate latch. It would be desirable if the contacts themselves provided a strong latch and the contacts could be constructed at low cost of sheet metal.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, applicant provides a contact that includes a durable latch function in addition to an electrical contacting function, in a contact that can be constructed at low cost. The contact includes a piece of sheet metal that is bent to form a biasing plate and at least one guide plate, the two plates joined by a bend and the two plates lying facewise adjacent to each other. Front portions of the plates, which are designed to mate to a terminal of a matting connector, have tops and bottoms. The top of the front portion of the biasing plate forms a nose whose top initially lies above an adjacent location on the guide plate, but which can be resiliently deflected downwardly. Accordingly, when the front portion of the contact enters a cavity of the mating connector, the height of the contact can be reduced by downward deflection of the nose, and the contact then resiliently expands vertically.
The bottom of the guide plate has a recess that receives a terminal of the mating connector. The resilient vertical expansion of the contact, assures that the terminal presses firmly against the walls of the recess, and allows shoulders formed by the terminal and recess to resist pull out of the contact out of the cavity.
The contact is preferably formed with two guide plates, and with the bias plate sandwiched between the guide plates. The lower ends of the guide plates are joined by a longitudinally-extending bend that lies under the bias plate. The top of the bias plate is joined in a bend to the top of one of the guide plates.